Blood Stained Cherry Blossom
by Squibby's Baby Natsuki
Summary: Naruto's dead and Sakura wishes she could have told him her feelings. She has turned bitter and now hates everyone, including Sasuke. Sasuke feels guilty and he wants to be there for her, but will his love be returned. NxSxS
1. Regrets

**Hi there, this is Evil Pixie of your dream!! This is my first Naruto fanfiction and it's written in Sakura's POV, talking to a dead Naruto. This is based on the 2 year and a half skip in Naruto where everyone that were 12/13 turns 15 and the Akatsuki want to get all the demons out of the body of the ninjas. Sakura and Naruto are also falling in love in this part of the series!! All thanks Squibokou for being my beta or this would just be a whole page of mistakes. So Domo Arigato Squibakou! Please enjoy this and review!!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN NARUTO COS IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE SMARTER!!

* * *

Flashback**

_"NOOO, Naruto don't die!" I screamed at you as you lay on the ground._

_The Akatsuki caught you- they killed you. Idiot! I told you to run! Just because they had me hostage, couldn't you have saved yourself? It's all my fault, was I kidnapped so easily?_

_It's your fault these tears are falling from my eyes. All those things that you promised to do; ask Hinata out on a date, become a great Hokage and not let us worry about you. _

_Wake up, please! When I touched your heart to feel for a heartbeat there was nothing, no heartbeat and you weren't breathing. _

_"Naruto, don't leave me, please, I don't want to be alone."_

Flashback ends – 2 years later

It was that memory again. I wish I had a chance to tell you how much I loved you and how I still do. I remember every moment: me being captured, you running back to save me, them taking the demon out of you, and I remember your death.

Naruto, I was certain that you mouthed three words to me, and I wish that I could tell you that I felt the same way.

I watched as they burned you and threw your ashes into the open sea. I watched when Hinata shouted out to the sea that she loved you. I watched as Sasuke threw petals of roses onto the waves.

All I did was take some cherry blossoms and throw them into the sea- I was being selfish. I wanted you to remember me, keep me in your heart. All this is the past yet in the present you, my sweet idiot, is still in my heart.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke woke me up from my memory.

"Yes, just feeling as sad as yesterday, as sad as two years ago."

He looked at me with concern; I hope he doesn't think that I'll love him; I could never forgive him or his brother and the Akatsuki.

I clutched my heart- it hurt. Everything went dizzy again, you were in my dreams again, Naruto, you had beautiful wings. All I wanted to do was reach up to you and touch them.

"She's waking up," said Hinata's familiar voice.

"Are you alright Sakura, I think you should stay in hospital in case anything happens."

It happened again, the poison that would not kill me but forever slowly torment me.

"Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Hinata, I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Sakura, we all miss Naruto but everyone has moved on except you. Also, please stop pushing Sasuke away- he really cares about you, you know."

I nodded along to what Hinata was saying; it wasn't her first time lecturing me. She continued to tell me how Sasuke was worried about me and that I should move on.

Just because she'd moved on didn't mean I could. She had Neji and their child, but I had no one. Those same tears were falling again. Everyone would come in soon. How could I stop those tears?

They were all there, clearly still worried about me. Why couldn't they just let me die, let me be with you?

"Sakura, we all think you should stay in the hospital," said Gaara as if nothing had happened.

I just looked down; I couldn't stand any of them. If they had helped you, you wouldn't be gone. They had helped me after you died, but I still hated them.

At last they were gone, Naruto, they left me to wallow my own despair. Wait, someone _did_ come back. I hoped it was the Akatsuki, come to finish killing me off, but it was just Sasuke. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! I felt dizzy again, everything went blurry again- maybe this time I would actually die and be with you.

* * *

Thank-you for reading, I just want to say I don't like Naruto & Sakura together but it's a known fact that it would either be SakuraxNaruto or HinataxNaruto!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Heartache

**Next chappie, everyone thanks Squibakou... she fianally beta, that means I don't need to kill her. :D So overall it's a happy day!!!! Thankyou Squibakou for her excellent beta-ing and thankyou for reading.**

_**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ELSE... **_

* * *

Death does not arrive, no matter how I wait. When I wake up again, I find Sasuke beside me. 

Naruto, why did you not bring me with you; my heart aches in loneliness and no one understands why I'm like this.

They took me to the hospital this time, damn them! All I want is to fall into eternal sleep so I can be reborn. To be reborn and to be with you.

"Sakura, are you awake?" says the annoying voice of Sasuke, a voice that I do not need to hear. My only response is silence; a hateful silence, as your voice is no longer here to fill it. I want to respond but if I do he might never leave me to my sorrow.

"Sakura, do you still hate me because of Naruto?"

_Why does he state the obvious!?_

"You know that we all love Naruto, all of us wanted to save him."

_Shut up, your voice annoys me!_

"Sakura, answer me, talk to me. Please."

_I will not waste my time talking to someone I hate._

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I know I've had told you this many times before but please forgive me?"

_Even if you beg on your knees I'll never forgive you._

"You must be tired, I'll go now."

_Good, gone at last!_

I don't know what I used to see in him- when you are clearly better, Naruto. All that you did for me when we were young; why did I never notice you before? The times you wore that orange jumpsuit, (ha! All the time) ate ramen and then off you went to train. You even found Sasuke for me, to make me happy.

You grew so much when you came back, I thought that maybe we could be together- but all you thought about was ramen and silliness and training and I was too embarrassed to tell you. It was like we were Team 7 again except there was no Sasuke and slowly I fell for you.

You had become my reason to live and now I'm all alone again.

For two years I wished for my death, hoping that next month, next week, tomorrow or even today would be my last.

Sometimes when I'm alone, I can still feel your corpse lying in my arms. I can remember all the time we spent together; I remember your smile, your tears and just how important you were in my life.

Naruto, why did you leave me in this cruel world, unloved?

Sasuke is coming back again; I'll just pretend I'm asleep, all the while thinking of you.

……….

Mornings are always a terrible pain for me, the dawn only bringing another torturous day in my miserable lonely life. I'm not close to you in any-way because of this seemingly never-ending life. I wish I was, but my dreams never come true.

When I look out of the hospital window, I see your face carved on the Hokage Mountain.

Everyone remembers the mischievous boy who vandalised the face on the mountain, the boy everyone thought was a demon but actually turned out to be a great ninja, greater even, than those famous Hokages of the past whose faces were carved on the mountain, just as your face is carved in our memories.

Everyday Sasuke comes and begs me to forgive him, to talk to him or act as if he exists in my heart.

"Sakura, stop daydreaming, NOW!" a voice came from behind me.

"Tsunade-sama! I never noticed you!"

Tsunade-sama doesn't usually come to visit me, I wonder why she has come.

"Sakura, sorry I haven't seen you for a while. You look even more sick than the last time I saw you."

"I just can't forget about him, he's stuck in my mind and is forever etched in my heart," I sighed.

Now she's looking at me with those eyes of sympathy, everyone looks at me like that now. Should I smile or should I cry?

"Have you ever considered being with Sasuke?"

Why do they all think Sasuke is perfect for me.

"Why does everyone think that Sasuke and me should be together just because Naruto died two years ago!?"

You should have seen the look on her face, the surprise that I had actually answered back instead of nodding along.

Why should I care anymore, there's nothing left for me anymore.

"Do you even appreciate what Sasuke have done for you for the last two years?"

I can't answer, around Sasuke all I feel is hatred. Anger. Emptiness. The time we all spent together was a happy time for me, but the time without you is like hell.

"Just think about it, Sakura. Try to like him and not be consumed by hate."

Why does she asked me such stupid questions, she should know that my heart belongs to you, Naruto.

Maybe in a day or two, I will be with you.

………

Everyday's the same: Sasuke, the nurse and the doctors come in and out, every now and again Lee or Gaara or someone else comes to visit me.

I'd rather not have their company, I enjoy being alone with only you in my heart.

Naruto, remember when we were first told that we were going to be Team 7? I was so upset that you would spoil the time I could spend alone with Sasuke, but also relieved that it was Sasuke and I, rather than Sasuke and that stupid Ino-pig.

Whenever I remember that, my infatutation with Sasuke, my blindness, I feel like such an idiot.

I gave up on the only thing that I owned, the only one that I love. I miss you Naruto, I know I say this to you every day, but I just can't stop the tears flowing from my eyes.

I wish we hadn't thrown you to the open sea, then I'd have somewhere to go to see you, remember you and cry for you. Then I might not feel so lonely.

Every time Sasuke comes he says the same thing: "I'm sorry, please talk to me." Does he not understand how I feel about him and how much I miss you?

He's coming again. I don't want to see him! Why am I still crying, I don't want to show him my weakness.

"GO AWAY, SASUKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I just shout out my feelings, why am I like this? I musn't do that, no-matter how much I hate him.

He's smiling, not a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile. Why is he not hurt?

"I'm happy you can show me your emotion, but I have to say goodbye to you now. We have found the location of the Akatsumi! I can finally defeat them, I can avenge Naruto, and maybe then I can see you smile. Please look after yourself once I'm gone. Farewell!"

Naruto, what is that supposed to mean? He just says that and walks away. I feel so uneasy, my emotions in turmoil.

Why do I feel this great pain in my heart, the same pain I felt when you were dying in my arms?

WHY?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!!! **


	3. Arrival of death

**Another chappie. Once again thank-you Squibakou!!! Also has anyone watch the Kamichama Karin anime yet, it's weird but cool. I'm not going to ramble on like I usually do.. so here's the story.**

_**DISCLAIME: IDO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DI MANY THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT**_

* * *

Naruto, it's another day. Sasuke has been gone for a while now and I… no… not me… something inside me still feels the pain. Maybe it's because it reminds me of the time Sasuke left us, it's just a fake emotion. I'm just uncertain of what my feeling are, right?

My heart belongs to you, I can't possibly love Sasuke.

All I want is to feel your warmth around me, hear your voice whispering in my ears that everything will be ok and that you would never let Sasuke have me. Naruto, I miss you, maybe I miss you too much but I can't help it.

Sasuke is just an old phrase; I feel nothing for him except anger and hatred.

Sometimes I wished that you and Sasuke had killed me in your fights. Should I be grateful that I'm still alive or be angry with you and Sasuke for not killing me?

If you did I wouldn't have to suffer all this pain.

I don't know why, Naruto, but something inside me still misses Sasuke, even as I hate him- it was all his fault, that you are no longer in my life.

Why, am I so weak? I always demand something, I let my tears fall but I'm not strong enough the get the things I demand by myself and I'm unable to stop my tears from falling.

Everyone around me has to take care of me, why can't they just let me be? If death just arrived at my door, then everyone would be happy. If they were not happy, at least I would be.

Every day I look at the sky, to see if I can see you one more time. Always the same clouds, birds and rain… rain from my eyes. Lately however, there has been a white bird circling around the village. It looks like the same clay bird made by the Akatsuki, but it can't be- they are in hiding.

Naruto, you would know as you look down at us from above.

The bird, I can see it more clearly. No, it can't be… I must tell the rest of the village!

No, they are back.

I must run, tell everyone.

BOOM

The bomb… I must hurry to Tsunade's side, I must make a plan.

The door is so close… Naruto please give me the strength to save this pathetic village and those friends of ours.

I open the door and there stands Itachi…

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please review!!! I'm sorry to say that I haven't even started the next chapter... and once again thank-you Squibakou **


	4. Protecting her

**Here goes next chapter, hope you enjoy and once again thank you Squibakou for her wonderful beta-ing. This chapter is quite short so I'm sorry about that too and this was written so soon because I gave up doing my english homework (I hate the Merchant of Venice), anyway here's the story.**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUT, if I did Sakura's hair would be blond and I'll give Gaara a lot of candy_ **

* * *

Why is Itachi here? Naruto, is it that… the Akatsuki are using the tail beast to attack the village. They can't… they won't… why now? Why not two years ago when you just died?

"Sakura, you have the same expression as the time we killed Naruto," smirked Itachi.

"Why are you here?"

I'm trembling, why isn't anyone here to stop me shiver, why is it, at this moment, Naruto, you are not in my mind? Why is it him?

"You know very well why I'm here."

"You going to destroy this village. I know this, but why this one last?"

"No reason."

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with the other Akatsuki?"

"I had to finish a job," he grinned.

I see my death has arrived, and I'm happy- even if it means dying at my enemy's hand.

"Me?"

"You're more intelligent than I suspected."

I can finally come to you, Naruto. All our friends won't have to worry about me anymore, truly, I am happy.

"Kill me, now Itachi."

I close my eyes, I'm eager for death to arrive, two years, and it has finally arrived.

I felt something fall on my cheek, like water, but thicker. I opened my eyes and I was covered in blood. But not mine, Sasuke's.

When I opened my eyes, it was to a horrible sight: Sasuke in front of me with a dagger in his shoulder. I slowly staggered backwards, the sight burning like fire in my mind, forever etched, and unforgettable.

I heard them scream at each other, and I watch for a moment as they fight. Blood dripped from the wounds they had already inflicted apon each other. The memory of your death flashed through my head at that moment, the puddle of blood that surrounded me as you died in my arms.

"Itachi, leave Sakura alone!"

"Looks like my little brother has fallen in love," Itachi sneered.

"Just… leave her alone."

I don't want to listen to their words, I can hear everything: the sound of Sasuke running towards Itachi, a knife stabbing soft flesh, another dagger… I can't stand it anymore.

Why am I standing here watching? So useless.

I must help him.

All I can see is blood, blood all over the place. The memories I tried so hard to forget are paralysing me.

No… I must help him.

"Sasuke…"

I turned around to see Itachi lying on the ground, blood pooling around him and Sasuke standing there, staring into space.

I stared at Itachi's body, he was not breathing, did Sasuke just kill him? Then, from the corner of my eye I can see Sasuke, gasping for air, and suddenly collapsing.

"SASUKE!!!"

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading and again thank-you Squibakou!! If you like please review, if there's anything wrong also review as I want to get better. **_


	5. New Hope

_**Konichiwa, this is Evil Pixie of your dream logging in. We shall once again thanks Squibakou for beta-ing, you may have noticed but I Change the title to Blood stained Cherry blossom. Please enjoy!!! **_

_** DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID I'LL DRESS GAARA UP LIKE A GIRL**_

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to his side, but when I got to him all I could see was blood. 

My heart it hurts, this feeling is so familiar. This pain chokes me, and I can't stop the tears, bursting droplets of sadness. I hate him, I keep telling myself I hate him and I will never change, but still I cry.

"Sakura, come closer." Death whispers.

I can't, I don't want too…. I can't let him die in my arms. Naruto, it's happening again, and still I can only watch.

"Please don't cry for me," he coughs, blood, "didn't I tell you to smile?"

How can this guy say that so calmly, while he bleeds to death because of me? The least I can do is grant his dying wish, but I cannot forgive him for not saving you… just letting you die.

My head, it's spinning like crazy. I can't decide what to do…

"Sakura, I have something to give you."

I cannot see, but as if from nowhere a heart, glowing with such an incredible chakra appears in his shaking pale hand. Can it be… no it can't be, can it? I crawl closer.

"Is it Naruto's?" I ask. I feel such an exhilaration, a long missed glimmer of hope, is it you he holds? Can he, from death, bring life? Can he bring you back, my love?

"Yes, Sakura."

The spark of hope, so small, flares at these beautiful words. Just this chance! This one chance means I can see you again! I can feel my face muscles aching from disuse as I smile in nostalgia.

"I love your smile," says the forgotten dead. Not yet.

I would feel ashamed if I could feel anything but love. Love for you. Nothing else, just you Naruto. Yet, looking at the blood all over him, wounded and in pain, I feel weird. Why do I remember this feeling yet I do not recognise it? Naruto?

"Sakura, with the help of Kakashi and Tsunade you might be able to bring Naruto back."

I'm an idiot; he is so good to me, but all I can do is cry and hate. Smile, that's all I can do for him right now.

His eyes are closing, his breathing slowing. Stopping. I crawl backwards; I don't want to see this.

I hate Sasuke; I hate him for making me love him, hate him for leaving me, I hate him for not saving Naruto, I hate him for trying to make me happy again and I hate him for leaving me again.

I hate this guy, he's dying in front of me, why am I not happy? Why am I crying? This feeling I recognise it at last, the sadness when you left me, when he left me. The love.

The others soon came rushing in; the girls staring at the carnage in shock, the guys rushed to Sasuke to check if he was still alive. I sat there and watch their expressions; misery, anger and astonishment.

I clung to the heart, throbbing gently in my palm, my last hope of happiness and life. All I can think of is getting to Kakashi and Tsunade. I don't care about Sasuke anymore, he's dead and nothing can bring him bad.

All I want now is my happy ending with you. Do I not deserve you, is that why you left me?

As I walk down the corridor towards Tsunade's office, I feel so much stronger even though I'm physically weak. Both Kakashi and Tsunade should be in there right now, having a meeting about yesterdays attack.

I finally reach the door. I can't wait. I'll be able to start again with you. I open the door, the building excitement making me barge in. Both Kakashi and Tsunade are sitting there, both stunned that I came so far.

"I need a favour," I hear my own voice croak out.

* * *

_**Thank-you for readig, the next chapter would be the last one, but I might add a extra story to the end of this story about if it was the other way round and Sakura's the one who dies. But if I do Squibakou will kill me and I'm going to die soon as Evil Pixie's are yummy is going to eat me...must I always die. Anyway, please review!!! **_


	6. Dream & Reality

* * *

_**Evil Pixie: Hello and welcome to the last chapter! Today we have Squibakou (my crazy beta) and me, right Squiby?**_

_**Squibakou: When did my nickname become Squiby?**_

_**Evil Pixie: Just now! Anyway can you explain about the last chapter, there was some confusion...**_

_**Squibakou: Ok, I the wonderful Beta shall explain. People might be wondering why Sasuke has Naruto's heart & only gave it to Sakura at his dying moment, this is because when he told Sakura he was searching for the Akatsuki. He was actually searching for Naruto's heart in the Akatsuki's base...**_

_**Evil Pixie: It was in a glass jar:D**_

_**Squibakou: Also all the Akatsuki are dead, the ninjas deafeated them!**_

_**Evil Pixie: On with the story!**_

_**Squibakou: Emm..hmn, you forgot something**_

_**Evil Pixie: Oh yeah,**_** I do not own Naruto or all the charaters would have afros :D**

_**Squibakou: I was talking about something else... **_

* * *

I waited outside, Kakashi and Tsunade wouldn't let me watch as they tried to bring him back. I felt so happy; I don't need to talk to you, Naruto, in my head anymore. I can be with you now and we can be together again.

It suddenly crossed my mind, what if it fails? Why am I raising my hopes so that I can just fall down more miserably? It'll hurt ten times more as it does now and this time, for real, my tears will never stop.

I'll be all alone, no-one will care if I live or die. Now that Sasuke is gone will they even know if I'm alive? It hurts to be alone and it hurts more when no one knows of your existence.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Why does that clock make so much sound, every time it ticks I know I have waited longer. Why is this taking so long? I want him right now; I don't want to wait anymore.

The tears are starting up again- I can't take it. The sound of the door creaking, I heard it through the tears. What a wonderful sound.

I'm slowly trying to stand up with my own two feet, but part of me doesn't want to know my fate. I don't want my heart to be broken again. It's been trampled on too many times now.

I opened my swollen eyes and found Tsunade in front of me. She did not have a sad frown of her face but a smile brighter than the sun.

It worked; all that I have lost has come back to me. All my wounds are now healed; no scar can be seen as long as he's with me. I ran past Tsunade and headed straight for the door.

In the centre of the room was Naruto, my Naruto. The same as he was before the horrible incident, everything the same. Nothing can change what we share.

The light that shone through the window made his eyes sparkle; yet as I looked at them they did not seem to be his eyes. It had the same blue shade, the same size and all, but something was _definitely_ different.

Why do I care? He is Naruto and as long as Naruto's back, I won't be alone anymore. I rushed towards him- all that waiting and pain was worth it as long as he's here. I jumped on him and we met in a sweet embrace.

This time I wouldn't let go if my life depended on it. The smile on his face was still the same and the scent that he carried was identical from the day we met. He was real, not an illusion or a dream. I knew this for sure, I could feel his warmth on my body, the muscles that he gained while training, the beating of his heart. Tears of happiness dripped from my eyes, each drop soaked up by his crisp clean clothes.

I couldn't believe he was back! I felt so weak compared to him, as if my chakra was disappearing. Wait, why is my chakra rapidly dropping? This isn't normal! Everything is getting blurry. Why is this happening now, I still haven't even talked to him yet, and how did my chakra level drop?

I woke up from a dream of Naruto and Sasuke smiling at me and holding out their arms, outlined by a bright white light. Lying in bed, I remembered Naruto coming back alive, and shot up, looking wildly around. The blond was sleeping on a chair beside me; I had a sudden urge to nudge him awake, but seeing him lying there was enough.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and rubbed them, clearly still sleepy.

"Sakura, you woke up! Are you alright?"

I was so happy to hear his sweet voice again. Too awed by the sight of him, all I could do was nod. Before I knew it he swept me up in his arms and ran to the top of the mountains. He stood, carrying me as if a weighed nothing and we looked over Konoha, spread before us; everything looked so beautiful through my eyes.

But the village was nothing compared to him, ugly, next to his beauty, I looked up at him; he seemed so peaceful and yet full of energy.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I know."

He knew all along, that means my feeling were accepted, all the time I wished I had told him, he already knew.

"Sakura… I'm…"

"Yes Naruto," I prompted.

Maybe, he'll say something I want to hear. Those specials three words that I want back, those words that I have desired since I fell in love with him.

"That's just it, I'm not Naruto," he grinned, his pointed teeth glinting, "I'm Kyuubi!"

No.

I felt my heart break all over again, why?!

It hurt, mentally and physically; I could feel a throb, a knot of pain in my stomach. I looked down and a dagger was sticking grotesquely in the soft flesh there. His hand was clenched around the handle, Naruto's, no, Kyuubi's, my Naruto is dead.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

I could see him, the light, real, hello, Naruto… 

And he shoved me down the mountain; and it felt so good to fly as a bird, as an angel to Naruto. And as I look up towards the Kyuubi, I saw he was grinning, and there was definitely something different about his eyes.

* * *

**Evil Pixie: Squiby, what did I forget?**

**Squibakou: To take that gun away from my head**

**Evil Pixie:..But you have to explain why it wasn't Naruto, but the Kyuubi :(**

**Squibakou: Ok as long as you quit pointing that gun at my head afterwards**

**Evil Pixie:YEAH, OK:D **

**Squibakou: Here comes another explanition... you see the Kyuubi took over Naruto's heart with his chalka. So the chalka was the Kyuubi chalka, but the heart was Naruto's. Does this make sense to anyone.**

**Evil Pixie: Basically, physically he's Naruto but inside he's the Kyuubi!!**

**Squibakou: If you were going to explain it, why did you made me do it?!!??**

**Evil Pixie: (igonring Squiby) Thank-you for reading all the chapters and this is my first completed story, so I'm very happy! Also thank-you Squiby for your excellent Beta-ing or no-one would be able to understand this**

**Squibakou: You've done talking, right?? Can you please put th freaking gun away, now**

**Evil Pixie: But I still need you to Beta something... **

**P.s. There's gonna be an extra story at the end of this, soon... **


End file.
